


Only a Dream

by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Do you no longer understand?, F/M, The key principle of the Wicked fandom is align whether you're Fiyeraba or Gelphie, and then madly smash together other characters who've barley met for no reason, has no one else written Fiyessa over at AO3?, like including the ones in your main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow
Summary: I can be more subtle than my sister at times no one noticed that I too was intrigued by the handsome, scandalacious young man. Fiyessa.
Relationships: Nessarose Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar





	Only a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded on fanfiction.net: 15/8/09

The news is not unexpected yet still shocks me to the core. The Wicked Witch of the West and the Captain of the Gale Force have run off together. Truth be told I'm surprised the feelings between my sister and her best friend's boyfriend didn't climax sooner, I've watched it build up for years, watched it with envy.

I can be more subtle than my sister at times, while only Glinda failed to notice the lustful way Elphaba looked at the Prince when she thought no one was watching, no one noticed that I too was intrigued by the handsome, scandalacious young man.

I suppose it all started when I was a little girl. Papa used to read me stories of beautiful girls, cursed or imprisoned whom handsome princes always saved. Even then I knew full well I was beautiful and my chair definitely counted as a curse or a sort of imprisonment, that and the fact I was the future Madame Governor made me sure I must be a prime candidate for a prince to come and sweep me off my feet – which would have been restored perfectly to order after he gave me true love's first kiss of course.

I had made the mistake of telling Elphaba about this once; even when she was nine her scoffing made my daydreams seem impossible to ever appear in reality. But even she couldn't dampen my dreams as much as the children at school, not a single boy seemed faintly interested in sweeping me off my feet, being far more interested in teasing me because I was in a chair and my sister was the colour of a frog. I gave up my dream of becoming a princess soon after. It was only later I realised that somewhere, in the back of my head, it still lived on.

I can remember clearly the first time I heard of him. It was a couple of years before I entered Shiz. I had invited a few of my friends round to my house and one had brought a magazine. As soon as she entered the room she turned eagerly to an obviously well loved page. We all stared in awe at the very handsome boy who grinned at us from the pages.

"That's Fiyero Tiggular the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious," one breathed, "isn't he gorgeous?"

We all nodded and set about planning what we would do if we met him, and our weddings, of course.

"Ooooh, Nessa you'll be the bridesmaid of course?"

"Bridesmaid?" I giggled, " _I'll_ be the bride!"

"Brides? Bridesmaids?" came a bored voice from the doorway, "Who's my brother-in-law going to be this time?"

I dashed to shut the magazine but Elphaba was too fast. She snatched up the magazine and looked over the pictures idly.

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular, proudly kicked out of four schools," she read, "honestly Nessa, I'd expect even you to want someone who has more brains than that."

"But he's a prince…" one of my friends was foolish enough to mutter.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Oh his title, so that's why you want him? I hate to break it to you girls but none of us are going to get princes." She said bluntly and stalked out of the room.

Ironic really.

Had I known that he had come to Shiz, that it was his party that Boq had asked me to, I don't know if I would have agreed to go with Boq. However, I was so used to the taunts and teasings of anyone of the male sex, I couldn't have been happier to go with him. It was only later that day that I saw the boy I recognised from the magazine article, he passed me without a word, yet I felt awed to be in his very presence.

Things didn't change when I found out he was going out with Galinda, however I held onto Boq, after all I was fond of him and if I kept him it was one thing Galinda couldn't have. However, I was still there, lurking in the shadows waiting for my chance to strike if tension grew between Shiz's favourite couple.

It did, but not in the way I expected. I cannot pinpoint exactly when it happened but suddenly Fiyero was no longer following Galinda's every move but my sister's. And what's more my sister, who had previously rolled her eyes whenever he entered the room, was staring back. When questioned of course she denied it, but it was clear that Elphaba, green and sarcastic now had something I did not, his attention.

Ok, I admit it, I was jealous. I began to resent her more than ever before. This all changed after fateful day in the Emerald City though. Elphaba was not seen for years and suddenly the spirit dropped out of Fiyero and Galinda, they drew closer to each other and further from everyone else. With Elphaba gone, I realised I had lost the one person I could trust. In retaliation I drew Boq closer, cast her out of mind, I tried to think of her as the rest of Oz did; as the Wicked Witch of the West.

Imagine my shock the day – yesterday was it? It seems so long ago – she jumped out of my bedroom mirror. The girl who had left me was seeking my help? Had she really expected me to agree?

Then she did what I could never forgive her for; she freed me from my chair – my imprisonment, my curse. She took my one chance for my handsome prince and with it what little I had left.

There's a ball that's being staged, announcing Glinda is engaged to Fiyero.

Did she ever realise that that statement hurt me even more than it hurt her? That it crushed my dreams of not one man but two? Was that hollow hug she gave meant to comfort me, or her? Whatever the case, I knew I had lost her as soon as those words were uttered.

Fiyero had never known me as any more than Elphaba's sister, Elphaba was leaving even Papa had left me in his own way. Boq may have not been my Prince Charming but I couldn't loose him as well, I ran for the spell book…

What a fool I was. In a matter of moments one of the two people left who might have once cared for me was gone the other was leaving, sprouting some rubbish about freeing flying monkeys.

"You're not going to save some monkeys, you're going to find Fiyero."

She didn't bother to deny it.

Suddenly hit with the urge to make her feel just a little of what I was feeling I added, "but it's too late."

Maybe for a second I saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes, but then she was gone. Gone like the rest of them.

I am alone again.

I've never heard of a fairytale with a crippled Princess, nor have I heard about one who was green. Maybe I wasn't born to be loved like my sister was. Maybe I was born to be a Wicked Witch.

Born to be left alone, waiting for the weather to change.


End file.
